Terra Centoria
by Retro Sheek
Summary: The Storm Hawks land on a Terra they have never seen before, turns out this place only appears once a week every 100 years, they need to get off before the end of the week...
1. Welcome to our wonderful world

''FINN!'' Shouted Piper as she stormed through the door and onto the bridge, making the boys jump, ''GIVE IT BACK!'' Piper approached Finn and came face to face, Finn was getting scared, and he'd never seen Piper this angry before,

''What? I didn't take nothing!'' Finn shouted,

''Don't give me that crap! You know exactly what you took!'' Piper bellowed back,

''I do?'' Finn muttered wincing one eye, Piper let out an ear-piercing scream, which made the boys cover their ears and grimace, she then left the bridge slamming the door behind her, Finn shrugged and turned to face Aerrow,

''Must be that time of the month'' he said, with a face that looked completely shocked, Aerrow folded his arms,

''So Finn, what exactly did you take?'' Aerrow asked, grinning, Finn shrugged again turning his back and taking a bite out of a sandwich.

''Terra?'' Stork said quietly scratching the back of his head,' There shouldn't be one around here'' Aerrow walked up to Stork,

''What's going on?'' He asked, trying not to scare the merb,

''A Terra…'' Storks eye twitched,

''What? We come through this area all the time, there is not a Terra here'' Aerrow protested folding his arms,

''Really? 'Cause that sure does look like one to me'' Said Finn, eyes widening, Aerrow turned around quickly, who looked completely shocked noticing a very large Terra that was equally balanced with forest land and civilisation,

''Lets land there'' Aerrow shouted smiling, Stork sighed and landed the ship on the unknown Terra.

They all stepped out of the Condor except from Piper who was sulking in her room.

''Well it's different, I suppose'' Exclaimed Finn,

''Howdy'' said a girls voice, it was very strong and sounded like she was from Tennessee, the Storm Hawks turned around to see a girl leaning on one hip, with large brown boots that came to knee height, a pair of tiny denim shorts and a blue cheque top on, her hair was bleach blond and tied up in a pony tail that spread over the top of her head like a palm tree,

She had deep crimson eyes and a friendly smile,

''I'm Tammy, welcome to Terra Centoria!'' she announced spreading her arms and stepping back a few paces, behind Tammy was a castle standing tall and proud,

''It's purdy ain't it''? Tammy announced raising her eyebrows, ''I'll be willing to show you 'round'' she grinned and grabbed Aerrow's hand, ''Come on! You guys best be hurryin' up! We gots a lot to see!'' The storm hawks and Tammy all fled down the street,

''This girl is a crack-pot!'' Finn yelped sprinting after Tammy, who grinded to a hault,

''You best be careful what you saying, boy'' She said coming face to face with Finn, ''Any ways, I don't even know what your names are!''

''Well, I'm Aerrow and this is my squadron, Finn, Junko and Radarr, Piper's still on the ship along with Stork'' Aerrow said,

''Oh righty'' Tammy said taking Aerrows hand and batting her eyelashes at him, he stared at her freckled face and blushed a little, Finn then butted in, not liking what was going on,

''WHY!!! Do they call this place Terra Centoria? That makes no sense'' Tammy's expression went blank, she then released her grip on Aerrow's hand and walked over to Finn,

''Well its quiet simple really'' She explained, ''This Terra only appears one week every one hundred years'' Aerrow looked down,

''That explains why we've never seen this place before'' Tammy smiled,

''Well looky who's catchin' on!''

Junko looked up at the big castle,

''What's in there?'' He asked, Tammy looked up at it,

''I should probably show you, if you want to leave this place, then you have to be gone before it disappears, if you don't, then you'll be stuck here, and doubt that you'll live past the age of one hundred''

The group looked at each other nervously, before Aerrow spoke,

''Well our airship still works, so it won't be a problem… Right?'' there was a pause before Tammy answered,

''Wrong, this place uses up an awful lot a crystal power, so ya'll gonna have tah find yourself another way off, preferably before the end of this week…''

Tension was rising, and the storm hawks needed to find away off before too long, other wise

It would be too late.

0000000

Yesh,

So new story, new OC

Hope yoo likied


	2. Oh Snap

Back on the condor, Piper had no idea what was going on, the crystals on the ship were completely dead,

''This is weird'' She muttered, Stork then put his face near the crystals,

''You're the expert, why are they dying??'' Stork screeched, his eye twitched nervously,

''I honestly don't know'' Piper said poking the crystals with a stick, they were both calm until they heard a loud crash, Piper ran onto the bridge,

''What are you guys DOING?!'' Piper shouted, watching as the boys pulled out boxes, raided cupboards and grabbed pieces of metal,

''We need to find away off!! NOW!!'' Yelped Finn, clasping hold of Pipers collar,

''Finn, put Piper down'' Aerrow said calmly, ''Say…Piper, what do you know about Terra Centoria?''

''Well, it's a place that only appears every one hundred years and—oh no'' Piper said, getting nervous, ''Its not here, is it? Aerrow nodded his head ever so slightly, Piper blinked and collapsed, ''that's why all the crystals have lost so much power, we're never going to get off!''

''So there are no other ways of getting out?'' Aerrow asked quietly,

''This means, we're all doomed to a life of being cowboys, who knows what horrible fate awaits us!'' Stork announced,

''You're real negative, any one ever tell you that?'' Tammy announced leaning on the doorframe, Storks beady eye twitched. Tammy looked around the ship and poked about with some old maps and charts that had been pulled out of their boxes,

''Um…Blonde girl….?'' Piper asked nervously, approaching Tammy,

''Tammy, if you please.'' She said looking at the wall,

''Why does this Terra appear and re-appear?'' Piper continued, Tammy turned to face her,

''Well, that's what you get for crossing a cloaking crystal with a time crystal'' Tammy said and started giggling, ''But I think I know a way you can get away from here''

The Storm Hawks looked at each other and started smiling,

''How?'' Aerrow asked, Tammy walked over to the window and pointed at the castle,

''You see, in there, is every crystal that we ever invented, and we invented one crystal that's power doesn't get sucked up in this atmosphere'' Finn started to smirk,

''This is no problem! We can get the crystal! Easy peasy!''

''Well you might think so'' Tammy said, ''Just think that you aren't the only guys that are after this crystal'' Piper looked confused and asked,

''What do you mean by that?''

''Well, you see, a lot of other ships are going to land here during this week, and eventually find out about our magic little crystal'' Junko wasn't sure what was going on,

''So you give us this crystal and we're outa here?'' he asked,

''Not quite, the crystal's a little harder to get than it seems, and who better to help, than a set of sky knights'' Tammy bit her bottom lip and widened her eyes,

''Wait! How you know we were sky knights?'' Piper asked, barging past Aerrow,

''Yeah, we never told you'' Finn said from behind Piper, Tammy closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips and walked off the ship calmly, there was a strange and awkward silence on the condor, until Finn broke it with a blank expression,

''She scares me''

Piper walked into her crystal lab, where she grabbed a cloaking crystal and a time crystal and started poking about with them,

''What? That makes no sense! Am I doing something wrong?'' Piper muttered to herself, she scratched her head; she heard a creak on the floorboard and sharply turned her head to find, Aerrow leaning on the wall,

''You know, talking to yourself, really isn't going to help you figure it out'' he said raising an eyebrow,

''Yeah but nothing seems to be working, I combined the crystals and tested it, but it hasn't made it disappear and re-appear, I'm so confused!'' Piper said putting her elbow on the table and flopping her head on her hand.

Back on Terra, Tammy was wondering around in the forest, realizing that she'd never actually been in there before, so now would be a good time to, happily walking around, she noticed a little baby animal and crouched down to see it,

''Aw, you're a cute little thing ain't ya'' She said tapping it lightly on the nose, until she felt a drop on her head, she put her hand on the back of her head and noticed she was in shadow, when she looked up,

''Oh snap''

00000

Yeshereee

Hope uu likied it again


	3. Bacon

''Did you hear that?!'' Yelped Stork helplessly, the group just looked at him,

''You're paranoid dude, get some help'' Finn said trying to sound comforting and put his hand on Storks shoulder, there was a roar coming from the forest, and a scream which followed, Aerrow flinched,

''Wait a minute'' he shouted and quickly rushed over to the window, he smiled slightly when he saw Tammy rush out, but his jaw dropped when he saw what followed,

''Yeah, I need help'' Muttered Stork to Finn.

Tammy turned around and screamed again, she swallowed when she noticed the strangely large bear-type creature, that had insanely large teeth and sharp, pointy claws, it clasped Tammy by the collar on her top, she folded her arms and her expression went blank,

''Yeah, this just great'' She closed her eyes and got ready to get eaten by a 50 ft bear, until she heard what sounded like an engine purring, and something tight around her waist, she opened one eye to see Aerrow sitting on a skimmer,

''Uh Aerrow'' Tammy shouted, he looked down at her and grinned,

''What?'' Tammy scratched her head,

''I don't know whether you are just being stupid, or you forgot what I said earlier, lets recap, shall we?''

''Um…'' Aerrow looked bewildered,

''Your skimmer runs on crystal energy, right?'' Tammy said calmly,

''Yeah, so?'' Aerrow replied nervously, Tammy sighed, and then shouted down Aerrow's ear,

''The atmosphere on this terra drains crystal power! So the energy in this skimmer isn't going to last much longer!''

Aerrow's eyes widened and his mouth became small he looked straight ahead,

''Oh snap''

Tammy's head popped up next to his,

''That's my line''

Aerrow stared at her, until the skimmer jerked,

''A question'' Tammy asked, ''would now be a good time to use the phrase _we're going down_?'' Aerrow looked at her,

''Oh yeah'' Tammy latched on to Aerrow's back, and the pair started screaming as the ground became ever closer,

Back on the Condor, Finn was perplexed at the fact that Aerrow's skimmer was about to make an emergency crash landing,

''What's going on? Hey Piper! Why is Aerrow falling?'' Finn asked turning away from the window,

''Because…'' Piper began, ''This place uses up crystal power, and that's what skimmers, air ships and weapons work off of''

Finn turned back to face the window,

''No wonder this place is so desolate''

Junko turned to face his friend and started laughing,

''Wow! That's a big word for you!'' The group started laughing, except from Finn, who pretended like he was ignoring the whole entire thing.

Outside, Aerrow's skimmer had just hit the floor with a large impact, the pair were flung into the air, Aerrow landed on his back, and Tammy landed on her rear end with her back to the creature which was towering over them,

They both stood up, Aerrow grabbed Tammy's arm and ran through the bear's legs,

''What are you doing?!'' Shouted Tammy, getting out of breath,

''Trying to save our bacon!'' Aerrow shouted back, Tammy started grinning,

''I like bacon'' She stopped dead forcing Aerrow to let go of her, ''BACON!'' Aerrow stared at her for a second,

''What!!??'' He screeched,

''Bacon!'' Tammy raided the pockets in her shorts, until she pulled out a piece of bacon, ''Sweet'' she then turned to face to huge bear, ''You want the bacon?'' she asked, the bear slowly began to approach her, ''I thought so'' Tammy mumbled,

''You want it, go get it!'' she shouted as she threw the bacon into the forest, the bear followed it growling.

Aerrow looked at the bear as it wandered into the forest after such a tiny piece of meat,

''Is that really going to keep it busy?'' he asked,

''We'd better hope so'' Tammy answered putting her hands on her hips and turning her head to face him.

Finn ran out of the condor and started waving,

''HEY!! Hey! OI!''

Aerrow and Tammy turned around,

''We should get back on the condor'' Aerrow said walking off with Tammy in toe.

On the condor, everyone was talking about the bear 'experience'

''So what you're saying is, we have to walk around with bacon to not get eaten'' Said Finn,

''Pretty much'' Tammy replied nodding, Piper sat down and turned her head towards Tammy,

''Just a question, but what do you guys do for transport around here? You know, you can't use skimmers or heli-scooters, so what?''

Tammy scratched her head,

''I'll show you''

Outside a small hut, the storm hawks were standing around staring, Finn walked up to Tammy,

''What on this Terra, is that?''


	4. Will there be food

''She's a beaut ain't she'' Tammy said, grinning madly,

''You could call it that'' Aerrow said sarcastically, looking down at the tiny purple vehicle that looked like a camel and a horse, but mixed together,

''You don't think it fast do you?'' Tammy shouted, she turned to face the storm Hawks, eyes growing wider, grin getting bigger, ''Anyone care to try it out?''

Finn sighed, and shook his head,

''I'll prove to you that this thing is hopeless! I bet it doesn't even get a millimetre of the ground! I mean COME ON! Just LOOK at it!'' he started laughing hysterically,

Radarr gave him a very odd look as if to say, _You belong in a mental home _or _Does anyone have a straight jacket?_,

Finn looked down to see Radarr's face,

''Hey!'' He yelped, ''Stop looking at me like that you…ferret…cat…rabbit…thing…OH! You know what you are!'' Finn turned away and folded his,

A few seconds later,

''YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' Finn screamed clinging onto the horse/camel machine,

The group looked up to see Finn flailing around, about 100m up in the sky on a purple robot,

''Yeah, so much for it being unable to get a millimetre off the floor'' Tammy said shielding her eyes from the sun, Piper plugged her ears, the noise from the engine was almost unbearable,

''Uh, do you have anything, quieter?'' Piper shouted over the ear ringing noise,

''Quieter? Nope, sorry'' Tammy shouted,

''Then how are we going to get into the castle quickly but quietly?'' Shouted Aerrow,

''We're not getting in there quickly'' Tammy said, flicking a switch on a remote stopping the robo llama and causing it to crash land about 5 metres away from where the group were standing, Finn followed a few seconds later,

''Ow'' He muttered achily.

Tammy turned to face the group and clapped her hands,

''Seeing as you're kinda stuck here, and its only Monday, you should come back with me, introduce you to the family, y'know?''

Aerrow looked at his team, who all shrugged and nodded in unison. Aerrow turned to face Tammy,

''Sure why not'' he said, Finn rushed up behind him,

''Will there be food?'' he asked quickly, Tammy rolled her eyes and nodded her head,

''Yes, there will be food'' She said with a giggle at the end.

The storm hawks stopped outside a two-storied hut with a thatched roof and a few tiny windows, it looked quite sweet from the outside,

''Well, this is it, I know it's not much, but I like it'' Tammy said walking in to the hut with the storm hawks in tow, they walked into a small hall way and through a door into the kitchen, which smelled of fresh baked bread, in the kitchen was a tiny girl who seemed to have a very innocent nature, she had a baby pink frilly skirt on and a baby blue top on with puffy sleeves, she had a red bow on her head and three freckles on each cheek,

her hair was blonde and short, it curled up at the ends, she had huge sapphire blue eyes,

Tammy laughed a little,

''This is my sister Tabetha, at the moment it's just us two, my mum works till late and my brothers in the service''

Piper walked forward,

''There's a war going on?'' She questioned, Tammy nodded her head then walked over to a cupboard and pulled out 8 mugs,

''Yep, didn't you know?'' She said pouring something from a kettle into the mugs, ''We dread the mail man y'know'' she handed a mug to each of the storm hawks, and her sister, she kept one to herself and wandered into the living room and sat on a chair, the group followed,

''What do you mean, by _we dread the mail man?_'' Finn asked taking a swig from the mug, Tammy looked away,

''They could have come up with a nicer way to tell you that a relative's dead, don't you think?'' Tammy said pulling a photo of the mantle piece and setting it on her lap, Aerrow walked up behind her,

''Its that your dad?'' he asked, Tammy turned around and nodded her head,

by the window, Tabetha poked Radarr in the side, he started growling venomously at her,

Tabetha gasped, you'd expect a 5 year old to start crying at such a thing but instead she replied with a,

''Bring it rat!''

The day soon turned into night, and the storm hawks wandered back onto the Condor,

Aerrow and Piper were sitting outside looking at the stars when they heard a crash and an all too familiar angry hiss, Piper and Aerrow turned their heads quickly,

''What are they doing here?'' Whispered Piper,

''I don't know, but lets be gone from **here**'' replied Aerrow,

''You're right, hate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time'' Giggled Piper as she fled onto the condor, Aerrow followed calmly….

00000

peas!

Hope you liked it

Try and update asap


	5. Kinky Pj's

The storm hawks were not the only ones who saw the crash; there was another little person that saw it,

Tabetha pulled herself away from the window and ran into Tammy's room,

''Tammy! Tammy!'' She shouted as Tabetha jumped on her bed, she let out a sigh and raided Tammy's draws, she pulled out a bullhorn, and grinned evilly, she jumped back on Tammy's bed and cleared her throat, ''**HEY! GET ****UP**''

Tammy screamed and head butted her little sister by accident as she sat up, Tammy looked a complete mess, her hair was down and scruffs of it were poking out in every direction, Tabetha started giggling,

''You look funny'' She giggled pointing at Tammy, her expression went blank and Tammy whacked Tabetha's hand out of the way,

''Yeah, WHAT DO YOU WANT!''

''There's evils here, look'' Tabetha grabbed her sisters hand and took her to the window, Tammy's facial expression went from a fed-up look to completely terrified, she quickly rushed down stairs and checked the door was locked, took hold of a baseball bat and her sister and rushed out the back door and headed straight for the condor,

Tammy tapped on the window quietly, and Aerrow came out onto the bridge, Tammy climbed onto the Condor with great difficulty, and Aerrow opened the door with a very stern look on his face,

''What are you _doing _here'' He whispered with an angry tone, ''Its 2 in the morning!''

Tammy pushed him through the door and onto the bridge; there was a long pause,

''EVILS!'' She shouted holding up the baseball bat, Aerrow jumped backwards avoiding getting clunked in the face with a baseball bat,

''Okay, first of all, what?!'' He shouted, ''And secondly, watch where you're pointing that thing'' Tammy looked at the baseball bat and hid it behind her back,

Finn, Junko and Piper all rushed onto the bridge with their weapons ready to attack, but as soon as Finn noticed Tammy he was busting himself laughing,

''Kinky pj's'' he said pointing at Tammy, she looked down, only now realizing that she still had her short, pale blue night dress on with matching bunny slippers, she turned a crimson shade of red,

''Hey! What about _evils _what are you talking about?'' Aerrow asked handing Tammy an old jumper that was left out, she took Aerrow and showed him to the window,

''That is an evil'' She said pointing,

''No…'' Aerrow answered, ''That is a Dark Ace''

''Well Dark Ace's are evils''

''She's got a point'' Finn said interrupting

Outside, Dark Ace was searching through the engine in his skimmer,

''The crystals were on full charge this morning! What is going on!'' He muttered to himself hitting the skimmer with a wrench,

''You could always use the millennia crystal'' said a faint voice, Dark Ace looked up to see Tabetha standing over him,

''Millennia crystal?'' he whispered,

''Yep! But you better be quick in getting it, those Stormy Hawks are after it too'' she said giggling,

''Storm Hawks?'' he whispered again, he stood up and smirked evilly

Back on the Condor, Piper was planning a sneak attack on Dark Ace, Finn was trying his hardest to flirt with Tammy, who was sitting on a chair wrapped in the jumper which was miles to big for her, completely ignoring Finn, Junko was trying to keep the heating on the ship working, without the crystal power, this would be difficult, Aerrow stood by the window, trying to see what Dark Ace was doing,

''Hey look at this!'' Cried Piper as she rushed in holding the baseball bat that Tammy had earlier,

''Bat'' said Finn,

''Not just any bat'' replied Piper, ''Watch this'' She put a crystal on the bottom of the baseball bat and it lit up in an florescent orange colour, Aerrow grinned, Junko clapped, Finn smiled and took hold of the baseball bat,

''Is this for me?'' he asked,

''No…It's for Tammy'' Piper said as she handed it over,

''Uh… you're really gonna trust me with this?''

Piper nodded.

Outside, Dark Ace was spying on the Condor, he jumped when he heard an explosion, a bright orange light lit up the air ship and it stated rocking from side to side,

''What are the doing?'' he muttered to himself, his expression going blank, he flicked a switch on his skimmer,

''Cyclonis?'' he said trying to stay silent,

''Dark Ace? What in God's name do you want with me at this hour? She bellowed back, Dark Ace covered it quickly to prevent it from getting too loud,

''Do you want me to retrieve you a new crystal?'' he said back with a nasty tone in his voice.

Back on the Condor, every one was ducking for cover, and to stay out of Tammy's way with her new toy,

''Like I said earlier, THIS GIRL IS A CRACK POT!'' Finn yelped covering his head with his hands,

''I heard that'' Tammy said blankly turning around, Piper eventually crawled out from under a table,

''TAMMY!'' She cried,

''What?''

''Give me back the bat''

''But I thought you trusted me'' Tammy gave Piper the all famous puppy dog pout,

''Yeah, well, NOT ANY MORE!'' Piper screamed snatching away the baseball bat

0000

Doners for this chapter

Who else thinks Tammy suits the song

Grow up by simple plan ???


End file.
